


The Nice Neighbor

by Amachnowski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Original Character, Stark Baby(s), Twins, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amachnowski/pseuds/Amachnowski
Summary: Clint has a thing for his neighbor. The only problem she's pregnant with Tony's Babies. How will he choose to navigate this?





	1. Chapter 1

                The explosion rocked the small house. A picture fell off the wall and the cat scurried under the bed. The dog the next door barked. Abby sat up and looked out the window next to the bed. As she got out of bed someone knocked on the door of her apartment. She grabbed her sweater and headed to the door.

                “Morning Abby, looks like it’s going to be another loud day. Sorry for the early wake-up call.” Clint said once the door was opened.

                “Its all good. Is everyone alright?”

                “Yeah Tony sent a small missile down the range not realizing its six in the morning.”

                “Oh, looks like I should head in to work then if he’s already blowing things up. Thanks Clint.” Abby closed the door and went to get dressed.

                Walking back into her bedroom Dustin peaked out from under the bed. “Its just Tony not behaving like a normal human. Its okay buddy.” She said as she pulled Dustin out from under the bed and sat him down on top of it. He meowed at her and moved under the blankets.

                Abby moved to her closet and pulled out a lavender top and a pair of black linen pants. Along with a pair of black ballet flats. Putting the items on her dresser as she passed she headed to the bathroom to shower and get her day started.

\-----

                Clint went back to his half of the house after he talked to Abby to calm down Lucky as much as he could. He headed to his bedroom and picked up the blankets for Lucky to get on the bed then dropped the blankets on top of him. Lucky moved around until he is on his side of the bed and had his head on his pillow. Clint shook his head at the pup. He laid down on top of the blankets and waited. After a few minutes he heard the shower start up at Abby’s, next door. He listens as the shower door opens with a squeak and makes a mental note to check on the maintenance request he put in on that.

                Lucky huffs at him and he looks from the ceiling over to Lucky. The dog is looking at him and as soon as he looked over Lucky licked his face. Clint pushed the dogs face away and wiped his face. He got up and dressed for the day. Then, fixed some coffee and waited in the living room. Once Abby walked out her front door he walked out his.

                “I’ll walk with you if that’s okay, Abby.” He stated as he walked down the path next to her.

                “I’m starting to think you wait from me to leave every day, Clint. Every day that you’ve been here in the last six months, you come out of your apartment the same time I do. What’s a girl to think?” Abby said with a grin as she wrapped her arm around Clint’s as they walked to the Main building. Clint stayed silent as usual and guides her safely to the building.

                Once the two reach the building they found Sam and Steve waiting in the front lobby of the building.

                “Morning Abby, Clint how’s your day going so far?” Sam asked as they reached him and Steve.

                “Well I’m up and at work an hour early, due to Tony not having a normal sleep rhythm.” Abby stated with a sigh and a hand on her stomach.

                “Well he assures me this is the last time that we will wake up to an explosion at six and it be his fault. So, we should be good for a month or so.” Steve responded with a smile.

                “Looks like I get to go have a talk with him then.” Abby sighed.

                “Pepper is already taking care of it, so I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you.” Steve said.

                “Great, then I will go bug the Doctor for a few then get started on my day. Have a good one guys.” Abby replied with a smile and heads down the hall toward the elevator.

“So, has she figured out that you walk her to the building everyday yet, Clint?” Sam asked with a smirk.

                “Yeah, but she thinks I just being nice.”

                “And we all know that isn’t true.” Sam’s grin got bigger.

                “Sam, Stop. Oh, Clint did maintenance ever do anything with your requests?”

                “No, the door still creeks. I’m headed down there soon to see what’s taking so long.”

                “Okay, let me know if it goes anywhere.”

                “Will do Cap. See you guys later.” Clint walked off down the hallway.

                “Man, I don’t know if it’s sad or funny the way he follows her around and she hasn’t figured it out yet.” Sam said with a shake of his head.

                “Give it a rest Sam. He doesn’t want to mess up their friendship and I understand where he is coming from with that one.”

                “yeah I guess. I just hope he does something sooner than later.”

                “I guess we will have to wait and see.”

\---

                Pepper walked toward Tony’s lab like a woman on a mission. When she reached the door, she heard yelling.

                “That was irresponsible Tony. What if someone had been down there? Or hell someone had parked a plane there. You now where the Quinjet is supposed to be.” Bruce yelled.

                “I checked no one and nothing was there before I even attempted to do anything okay. I knew no one was going to get hurt.”

                “You woke everyone up at six in the morning because you had to know right then whether you were right or not. And you didn’t follow any of the protocols to do a live fire exercise. You cannot do things like this Tony. Not now and definitely once the babies are born.” Bruce sat down with a sigh. “How would you deal with the twins if what woke them up was an explosion? How will you explain this to Pepper? You know she will be down here soon enough? So please tell me. “

                “I’m sorry okay. I needed to know if it could withstand a bomb and now I know it can. So all-in-all I got my answer and I will figure out some way to explain this. I know the twins will be here soon and this is for their protection. I need to know they are safe. I get this is a little over the top, but I will be damned if something happens to them because of who we are and what we do. So, I’m done with the bombs and the secrets, would you like to see what happens when you try to drop a bomb on the baby crib?” Tony looked to Bruce.

                “Sure, Tony let’s see it.” Bruce said with an exaggerated sigh.

                Tony pulled a metal contraption over to him. He pushed a button on a remote and the top popped open. Bruce investigated the pod and found two little baby beds shaped like a yin and yang symbol.

                “No damage to the inside all the sensors are still working and the sound level inside at the time of the explosion was the equivalent of a dog barking. It works Bruce. Six months of work and I got it done ahead of schedule. I don’t have to worry now. It works. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is working on the final model. As well as projections for a bigger one when they get older. What do you think?”

                “I think it’s a little much, but I’m impressed. Its amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it. Now you deal with Pepper and I will head off Abby before she makes it this far. Sound like a plan?”

                “Sounds Great man. Thanks.” Tony said and turned with Bruce as he headed to the door and Pepper walked in.

                “So, I heard all I needed to know. You’re not off the hook for this but I will smooth down the ruffed feathers for now.” Pepper said before Tony could say anything. He just nodded. Bruce smiled at Pepper as he passed.

\---

                “Miss Abby how is my favorite patient?” Doctor Lee asked as Abby walked into the Med Lab.

                “I’m doing alright. Its getting a little harder to get comfortable at night though. Any tips?”

                “No, unfortunately. I’ve investigated it but all I can find is one of those body pillows that wraps completely around your body and is open by your knees. But I figured you wouldn’t want one of those.

                “Your right I would fell trapped. Humph. I wonder if I can talk to Tony about it and see if he has any ideas. Since its his fault and all that I can’t sleep normally.” Abby said with a hand rubbing over her tummy.

                “If you want my honest reaction. You are the one that agreed to have the baby.”

                “Baby, as in one not twins. He found a loophole, I was only going to have one and the baby copied itself. It’s a Tony move if I have ever seen one.” She said with a huff and a smile.

                “You did know it was Tony’s baby when you agreed to carry it right?”

                “Yeah, I did but I figured it wouldn’t change a whole lot. I would just be pregnant for nine or so months and then there would be a baby with the last name of Stark. And I could make my Game of Thrones references and Tony will have to let me make them.”

                “I’m looking forward to it.” Dr. Lee Smiled at Abby. “Do you want to have a look or wait for Tony?”

                “The appointment is for this afternoon, so I think I will wait. The last thing I want to do is know something before Tony or Pepper about their babies. Thanks for the chat I should get up to the office. I will see you later Doc.” Lee nodded, and Abby pushed her self up and headed out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

                Bruce heads down a hallway caring a cup of tea and a piece of Baklava. Once he reaches the end of the hall he taps on the door with his foot. After hearing a ‘come in’ he looks up.

                “F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you get the door for me please.”

                “Of course, Dr Banner.” The door swung open.

                “Hey Abby, I come barring a peace offering.”

                “Good morning Bruce, why would you need to bring me a peace offering? Did you blow something up? Or do you need new equipment?” Abby asked as she stood up and walked around her desk to sit on the couch then gestured for Bruce to join her.

                Setting the Cup and plate down on the coffee table. “It’s for Tony. But I told him you would probably yell at him so to keep you as stress free as possible I came instead.”

                “Thanks Bruce, that was nice of you.” She said with another smile.

                “I brought you some of that herbal tea you love and a piece of Nat’s attempt at baklava.”

                “Oh, that sounds tasty.” She reached for the plate and broke off a piece and took a bite.

                “Well, its tasty but I think this is technically a cookie not baklava.”

                “I thought the same thing. But it is good.” Bruce said with a small smile.

                “Well consider me pacified. This is great. I will still probably blame Tony for my early morning. Then tank him for my early night.”

                “Sounds like a plan. Well I get to go make sure he doesn’t blow anything else up. Have a good rest of the day.” He stood up then kissed the top of her head.

                “Will do Bruce. See you later.” Bruce left the room and Abby finished off her Snack and Tea then got back to work.

                Abby sat at her desk and opened her email to find four from various vendors Tony has used over the past few months. They are all back order forms. _I wonder what he’s working on_. She forwarded the emails on to Tony and started working through the paper work she walked away from when Bruce showed up.

\---

                Tony’s email dings and he looks up. “F.R.I.D.A.Y who is the email from?”

                “There are four, sir. All from Abby but it seems they are originally from Dune Inc, Storm Enterprises, Metal Works, and Steel Made Inc, sir.”

                “Give me the gist of them, would ya.”

                “It seems they are having issues meeting your order requirements and they have put you on backorder until they can get back up to necessary stock level on top of your orders.”

                “How will this affect current projects?”

                “There shouldn’t be much of an affect. Unless you want to build a bigger pod before they have replenished stock. And we will have to slow down production of new suits and jets. But those were rushed to begin with so the slow down shouldn’t cause any issue.”

                “Okay, then we will be fine.”

                “Yes sir, I will respond back for you then.”

                “Thank you. What time is it?”

                “9:30 sir.”

                “Thanks, let me know when it gets closer to the ultrasound appointment.”

                “Sure, thing Boss.”

\---

                “Steve, are you alright?” Bucky asks as he helps Steve off the floor.

                “Yeah, just a few things on my mind.”

                “Anything you want to talk about?”

                “Not really. Did you know that Clint has a thing for Abby?”

                “Yeah, man he walks her to and from their house every day. The guy was determined to have the house to himself after it was the only one left once everyone moved in. Then willingly offered it to Abby when Tony told us she was pregnant. So, she didn’t have to worry about getting in to an accident on the way to work in the morning.”

                “I thought that was just his way of giving her an out of having to live with Tony and Pepper during the pregnancy.”

                “Steve, the man is known for liking places he can be alone and see as much of what is going on as possible. Why would he want to share a house with a woman only to be blocked by walls?”

                “I don’t know man. Sam said something about him doing something sooner rather than later. I guess I just never thought about how people felt about her. Sure, she’s nice but she works for us. Well Tony technically but I guess the lines blur a little when were this close to each other.”

                “Steve, you technically worked for Peggy at one point. I’m pretty sure, like positive that you were in love with her. So, what, you can do it but others can’t. That’s a shitty way to look at that, man. Plus, I think Sam likes her, too.”

                The door to the Gym opened and Sam walked in with Natashia and T’challa. “Hey guys, what’s up. Looks like your doing more talking then working. You two slacking off in here?” Sam offered.

                “No, we got distracted.” Steve answered.

                “I figured I would watch you guys for a while then go bug Abby until lunch then watch the parental three see if we get boys or girls.” Natashia said with a smirk then moved over to the bench.

                “So, they find out the babies’ sex, today?” Bucky asked.

                “Yeah that’s why Tony was freaking out yesterday and I’m sure it had something to do with this morning’s wake-up call.” Sam said as he made his way over to the punching bags.

                “So, are we betting on this or not Wilson?” Nat asked moving over to the bench press.

                “No, I don’t see a point on betting on the babies’ sex. Now birthdate, that we can bet on.”

                “You really want to make money off Tony and Pepper’s babies?” T’challa asked confused by the interaction.

                “Yeah man, Abby is already over being pregnant, so I bet she has a C-section planed for her due date.” Sam states hitting the bag in front of him.

                “I bet they come early” Steve states. “I really hope they do. Otherwise Abby is going to kill us all with the ‘Winter is Coming’ line for weeks.” He says with a smile.

                “Should I be concerned you got that right or did you start Game of Thrones without me.” Bucky said as he picked up the weights at his feet.

                “Aww, are you two having trouble it your century old marriage?” Sam asked then ducked the towel thrown his way.

                “Shut it Sam.” Bucky said after throwing the towel.

                “Wouldn’t it be very Tony like to have the baby copy itself the come two weeks late just to piss Abby off. It seems like he does that more every day.” T’Challa looks confused at Tasha’s comment.

                “Yeah, okay, these are good. Now the bet as stands, Steve says early, I say day of and Nat has two weeks late. Anybody else?” He looks to Bucky and T’Challa. Both shake their heads. “Good so the standard fifty dollars sound good?” Nat and Steve both nod.

\----

Clint walks into the maintenance shop and finds the supervisor at his desk. “hey Chuck, how’s it going?”

                “It’s Alright man.” He looked up. “Mr. Barton what can I do for you?”

                “I was wondering if anyone has looked into that maintenance request I put in?”

                “Let me look.” Chuck turned around and started clicking through something on his computer.

                “Looks like Kent was sent out yesterday around two and returned at three. According to his report he fixed the creek and changed a few lightbulbs in 5b.”

                “Well that doesn’t seem likely when the door creaked this morning the same it has for the past two months.”

                “Let me find Kent and see what’s going on.” He picked up the phone and dialed. “Kent, can you come back to the shop for me I need you to confirm report for me. Thanks”, he hung up the phone. “He will be back in a minute.”

                “Thanks Chuck.”

                “No problem, so how is the house sharing going? You feel like her landlord yet?”

                “Its going well she doesn’t make a lot of noise and she doesn’t complain about Lucky barking. All in all, I think it was a good thing to do.”

                “That’s good.” The door opened, and a tall man walked in.

                “Hey Kent.”

                “What’s up?”

                “Did you Fix the noisy shower door in 5b?” Chuck Asked.

                “If the report says I did then I did. Why?”

                “Because it is still creaking when it opens.” Clint states getting annoyed.

                “Well I don’t know what to tell you. What’s the time and date on my report.”

                “Yesterday around five” Clint cut in before Chuck could answer.

                “Right, let me check something.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through something.

                “Yep, looks like that’s correct. The dog was on the porch when I got there.”

                “Okay, thanks”

                “No, problem.” Kent turned and left.

                “Mr. Barton, why did you give him the wrong time.”

                “So that I could make sure he was lying. Abby doesn’t have a dog and Lucky was on a run with Sam at five, and Lucky is the only dog on the compound.”

                “Noted. Well I can head over there and fix it if you can give me ten to finish up this real quick.”

                “No, it’s alright I’ll go fix it. If you could do something about his lack of work though that would be great.”

                ‘Sure thing Mr. Barton.” Chuck waved as Clint left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Abby was just finishing up her morning paperwork when there was a knock on her door.  
“Come in”  
Clint stuck his head into her office.  
“Hey Abby, ready for lunch?”  
“Give me just a second here. Come on in.” She said motioning to the couch.  
“Sure thing. Oh, hey I wanted to let you know I got maintenance to fix your shower door.”  
Abby looked up, “my shower door?”   
“Yeah it was creaking.”  
“Oh, I didn’t notice. Thank you” She said with a smile.  
“No Problem”  
“I wonder if Dustin is stuck on the book case now?”  
“Why would he be on the book case?”  
“The last time I had maintenance in there, I think his name is Kent, he kicked one of the end tables and knocked over a vase. It scared the living daylights out of the two of us and Dustin was on the book shelf for a couple hours.”  
“Well we can go check on him if you want. I need to let Lucky out for a bit anyway.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
Clint shakes his head. “Nope, not at all. Lets head that was first then we can get lunch.”  
She Finished typing something then turned to get up. “Shall we? “Clint walked around her desk and offered his hand. “You do know I can do this on my own right?”  
“Yeah, but it can’t be comfortable. Your Six months Pregnant and the lovely parents are waiting till now to find out the sex of the babies.”  
“Well let’s just say that I am ready for then next three months to fly by. If I get any bigger I will feel like a beached whale.” She said with a smile as Clint helped her out of here chair.  
“I will be of service for all of you needs.” Clint said with a smile and a little bow.  
“Idiot,” she mumbled. “Let’s go check on the furry kids, shall we?” They headed out the door.  
\---  
“Look there they go. Looks like you missed your chance Nat.” Sam said as he looked out the window towards the little village of houses.  
“It’s alright. Looks like there headed home instead of lunch. Wonder what that’s about.”  
“Don’t know. You could go ask?”  
“Nah, I’ll let them be. Did you see Clint heading over there earlier?”  
“Yeah I think he was fixing something.”  
“Oh, Maintenance must have pissed him off if he fixed it.”  
“That’s a scary thought. For maintenance I mean.” They both laugh.  
\---  
“Do you want me to go in with you to get him down if he is on top of the bookcase?”  
“That would be great, thanks. I think he will be alright with you.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“He doesn’t really like men being in his space. I think he clawed up bucky’s arm when he was helping me move in.” Abby said with a smirk.  
“Has he always been like that or is it just us?”  
“I don’t really know. I never really had any guys in my apartment back in the city. My landlady ran the building with a women only maintenance department. So I don’t think he has been around any men since I adopted him.”  
They reached her door and she let them in. Dustin walked up to her and Ruben up agains her leg.   
“Hey baby boy.” She said down to him. “Well it looks like he’s fine. That’s strange.”  
“Well I guess that’s a good thing right.” Clint said as he bent down toward the cat. “Come here little guy.” With his hand extended out toward Dustin.  
Dustin walked over to Clint’s hand and sniffed. After a second he pushed his head into Clint’s hand.   
“Looks like I made the OK list.” Clint said with a smile.  
“Good Im glad that you two are getting along.” Addy said with a smile. “I’m going to go check the door I will be right back.” Clint nodded as he picked Dustin up.  
Abby walked through the living room toward her bedroom. She looked around her bedroom to make sure nothing had been moved. Satisfied that her belongs were in their rightful place she continued on to the bathroom. Walking to the shower she opened the door and no sound came from the hinges. She turned to leave, but stopped. On her counter was a single white rose. She picked it up and headed back to the living room.  
“Hey Clint, Do you know of anyone else that was supposed to be coming in here today besides maintenance?”  
Looking up from where Dustin was on his lap. “No, why?”  
“I just found this in the bathroom.” She held up the flower.  
“That’s weird.” He said perplexed. The sat Dustin on the couch next to him and stood. He moved over to her and took the flower. “ I need your permission to go through your CCTV. I can figure out who was in here.”   
“Please do. And if it was the guy from maintenance that left that I will deal with it.” She said with a nod.  
“Okay. How about we head to lunch with the team and I will take a look while you are at your doctors appointment.”  
“Thank you Clint. Lets go check on Lucky then head back up.”  
Clint lead Abby out of her home and over to his door. Once he opened the door he motion for her to head inside. Lucky was laying on the couch with his head on his paws. When he saw Abby he stood and walked over to the edge of the couch and waited for her to get closer.  
“Hello Lucky.” Abby said as she scratched his ear.  
“Looks like he’s good.” Clint said with a laugh as Lucky’s mouth fell open.  
“Yeah. Do you want to take him for a walk I can go back next door.”  
“You can say here if you want it wont take long.”  
“Okay if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all. We will be back in a few minuets. Make yourself at home.”  
Clint put the rose on his table and grabbed a bag off the table.  
“Lucky lets go for a walk.” He said walking back to the door.  
Lucky hoped off the couch and nocked his head gently against Abby’s leg as he passed.  
“I’ll be on the couch.” Abby said with a smile as the two left.”   
\---  
Sam looked out the window and saw Clint running up to the building with lucky in tow. As they made the door he stood from the bench he was on.  
“Clint, what’s up man?”  
“This is going to sound strange but did you go into Abby’s apartment today?”  
“No, the only people I saw down that way were you and abby. What did something happen?”  
“Someone was in her place after I left.”  
“How do you know.”  
“They left something in her bathroom.”  
“What was left?”  
“I white rose. She seemed alarmed by it.”  
“By the rose or the fact it was in her bathroom?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Well ask here if we can check her CCTV and see who it was.”  
“I did. I’ll check after lunch.” Sam nodded.  
“Why did you ask me, man?”  
“You like her.”  
“Yeah but as a friend man you’re the only one I know of the likes her in the romantic way.”  
“Right.” Clint says a little unsure.  
“Dude, I flirt with her because she lets me and she gets flustered easily. Its cute to see someone that innocent around us.”  
“Okay, I believe that. I gotta get back. Where are we meeting for lunch?”  
“Nat said something about Pepper wanting something different so probably the common room.”  
“Alright we will meet you there.” Clint turned and headed back out the door.  
\---  
Footsteps sounded up the side walk and the someone opened the trash can out side then headed up the steps. Abby looked to the door. As the door opened Lucky barked and ran in to Abby on the couch. He put his head in her lap and looked up to her. She smiled and brought both hands to his face and scratched both ears. Clint smiled at both of them.  
“Are you ready to head up to lunch?”  
“He asks the pregnant women.” She says to Lucky. “Yes, Clint.” She says looking up to Clint with a smile.  
“Okay lets go.” He said holding his hand out to Abby.  
Abby leans down to kiss the top of lucky’s head then takes Clint’s hand and gets up from the couch. They head to the door as lucky lays down on the couch.


End file.
